Selinum
by Tooper17
Summary: In a world where there are two powerful demons and the lines of love and lies are crossed the Selinum will go against the Demonian for power of earth and hell. Pairings are Ichihime and RenRuk, rated T but might change to M in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Bleach, unfortunately. But I do own the plot so hopefully that'll help :3

* * *

Taking a deep breath the girl trotted through the streets. She was weary and ready to drop at any moment but she knew that this mission was important. Finally, making it to the cathedral, she kneeled in front of the Father and handed him a scroll with the seal of the Selinum adorning it. Taking time to thank the messenger, he bid farewell and glided towards his study. He needed to see this information.

Wiping the sweat from his brow he broke the seal. Unfurling the scroll and reading the contents his eyes widened. Standing abruptly, he scrambled down the corridors to find Princess Orihime. Yes, she would know what to do. After making a few turns he found his object of importance. Lifting the drapes he opened the hidden door and ran down the spiral stairs. Landing at the bottom he smoothed himself out and knocked. Waiting a few moments, Princess Orihime opened the door letting him in.

"Is there something you need, Father?" Orihime asked patiently.

He looked at her and smiled as her waist length auburn hair fell about her in a halo and her stormy grey eyes shined with sleep that was running away. She was a beauty, with her creamy skin and thin physic, she came to his church for protection after the Inoues were killed in a fire at the estate where she lived. She's been here for almost twenty years and has become a daughter to him.

"Orihime, I am sorry to bother you, but I need to speak to you with matters of importance."

"And what is that Father?"

Handing her the scroll he looked at his lap, "The Selinum and I have been conversing with each other. And they have just sent me the most disturbing of messages. I was hoping you would help me. There is some sort of language on there that I do not know and I was hoping you could decipher it."

Nodding she opened the scroll and scanned its contents, "You said that the Black Bouquet sent you this?"

"Yes."

"Well I must say that their language in the ancient arts is phenomenal. Give me an hour and I shall give you their message."

Standing up, he bowed deeply, "Thank you, Princess Orihime."

"You're welcome, now go and be back within the hour."

"Very well. Good night, Princess Orihime."

"Good night, Father, and God bless your soul."

Stepping out of the room and closing the door he slinked up the stairs closing the second door and hiding it and finally made it to his sleeping quarters. After closing his door he leaned heavily against it rubbing his face. What did he get himself into? Shaking his head he unsnapped his collar and started to undress.

At almost thirty, he is a tall, lean-built man with messy light-blonde (almost pale) hair, with strands framing the sides of the face and hanging between his eyes, along with chin stubble and steel gray eyes. But what was even more beautiful was his whole body; his skin was that of porcelain and next to that he was the youngest priest known through the town. But what people didn't know, besides Sister Orihime, was that he, Urahara Kisuke, was a convict and vampire. He snorted a bit. Who would've ever guessed that he was a walker of the night? That was why he knew the Black Bouquet. They knew him from his mother Unahona. He himself was part of the Selinum but again no one besides Princess Orihime would know.

After fully undressing, he put on a peasant shirt and black pajama pants and sat on his bed and looked at the cross on his wall. He smiled gently. He always saw the humans as amusing and their ways of protecting themselves from vampires. He couldn't be killed by stakes, garlic, crosses, or sunlight. They were all myths, even the holy water. Looking up at the clock he stood and with a new demeanor he glided out of the room and back down to Princess Orihime's room. Once he was to her door she immediately answered giving him a worried look. After he settled into a chair she breathed deeply.

"Kisuke, there is defiantly a problem and one you may not like."

"What is it, Hime?" His calm being still there but now with worry.

"After I read the language I found it to be a language that died many years ago from the Roman times. But once I started reading I couldn't stop. Kisuke, they're coming. The Demonian are actually coming and with an army. I have already called Soldier Yoruichi, head of our security watch.

Kisuke snorted, "Thank you Hime but I must say that Yoruichi doesn't care for me that much. Although I'm sure I know why, am I right?"

Giving a small smile she stood up, "You're right. Now, Soldier Yoruichi shall be here in three days as will the Selinum. We need to make sure there is adequate room for all of them along with our Intelligence team and research institute."

Chuckling he stood. "You've thought of everything haven't you?"

"Indeed."

"Well, I know the perfect place for all of us to stay without leaving the holy grounds."

Having a curious look he let him go on.

"We will go to my home. It's still on these holy grounds and will house everyone along with their equipment."

Gasping, her eyes widened, "You mean that old castle is yours?"

"Yes, I inherited it after my father and mother died."

Orihime sobered after hearing that, "I am sorry, Kisuke, but thank you."

Bowing he replied, "After the 500 years of knowing your family along with this church has known me, I am glad to be helping even if it isn't as much as you are doing. Now I shall retire as should you. We need to start moving things along with your foreign research lab."

"Yes, Father."

Giving her a passing smile he left and again went back to his room where he laid gently onto his bed; thoughts roaming around his mind about everything that has happened within the last twenty-four hours. Giving a low chuckle he blew out his candle and fell asleep knowing he would need to awaken before the sun to begin moving to his real home.

The next morning Kisuke was up before the moon and sun could take places and create a new day. Stretching, he put on a pair of work boots and met Princess Orihime at the gates of the cathedral. Looking at the holy building his heart swelled with pride. The gothic cathedral was beautiful in the dusk light. It's black and grey seemed brighter and the foxes surrounding the front and sides made it seem almost mysterious. As for the garden, it was filled with blood orchids and foxgloves.

_A deadly art form,_ he thought as his overlooked everything and finally his eyes landed on Princess Orihime wearing her pristine white dress that was adorned with hibiscus flowers and a black trim surrounding the bottom of it. Smiling he saw her hair was twisted into a waterfall braid.

"Trying out a new look, Princess?" He asked gaily.

Laughing, she smiled, "A perfect day to wear a beautiful dress. Do you not like it?"

"I love it. Now shall we go to the castle to make sure everything is ready for our guests and to also make sure we have enough food."

Nodding she pushed the first gate open to get to his land, "Let us go then, it will take maybe three days."

"Enough time." Gliding out of the gates, they walked towards an old castle three miles away. Once they were there they stared at it. The castle was magnificent! Its outer interior was made of giant stones with the symbol of the Urahara crest engraved onto them. You wouldn't notice unless the sunset hit it at a certain angle. Opening the double doors they started opening every window and taking the sheets off of all the furniture. Stopping, they went and got the others to help with the cleaning of the castle. After a few hours of cleaning, rearranging, and stocking the cabinets they were finished with day one.

Tapping the wood Kisuke gazed at all of them. "I thank you for helping with this grueling task. For my thanks you shall all stay here where you will all be safe. Now Princess Orihime and Lady Tatsuki shall show you to each of your chambers. Good night my fair women and God bless you."

Bowing they each took turns and thanked him as they climbed up the stairs. Once they all left, he plopped down onto one of the love seats and watched the grand fire burn as the shadows danced in the back ground. It was odd. He was back in a castle he never thought he'd be in again. And then he has a whole hoard of people coming to fight a war which they might never win.

Taking a deep breath he went through every battle strategy that invaded his mind. Lives were on the line and he wanted to make sure he wouldn't lose anyone. Standing up he paced in front of the fire; blocking out everything. But something caught his eye and when he looked he saw it was Princess Orihime sitting on the seat he was occupying moments ago. Giving up his pacing he sat on the floor in front of her feet and closed his eyes when she started brushing her fingers through his hair.

"What is bothering you Kisuke?"

"I am worried. The Demonian is coming and I'm not sure if we will have enough fire power to keep the demons at bay."

Giving him a worried look she kept brushing her fingers through his blonde locks, "Do not fret, Kisuke. Not only will the Black Bouquet be here but so will Soldier Yoruichi and us, along with an old friend of mine."

Looking up at her, he gave a curious look, "And who is your friend?"

Giving a secret smile she kissed his forehead as she began to stand, "You will learn in due time. Now get some rest."

"I will and God bless you, Hime."

"And God bless you, Kisuke." She said and walked away and up the stairs making a left and leaving his vision. After he knew she was gone he stood up and went towards the wine and blood cellar. Once he turned on the lights, he walked the maze of barrels and finally making it to a blank wall. Rubbing his hand up and down, he finally found what he was looking for. Pressing into the stone, the wall opened to the Utica, which is what held his blood supplies. Grabbing a random bottle of blood he made his way back to the kitchen to find a cork screw and also figure out what he was going to do about the Demonian.

* * *

Brown eyes glistened in the fire's light as he listened to his father, Sousuke Aizen, talk about plans to destroy the Black Bouquet. Rolling his shoulders he fiddled with his necklace that came out from under his shirt. Glancing at his father it always amazed him how the man before him can be so old but yet look like he was only in his early thirties with his brown locks that had one fall graciously onto his forehead and skin so white that it looked almost like pure marble. Shifting his eyes to his Uncle Gin, he saw the resemblance of the two brothers, except Gin had silver hair that fell loosely about him and silted eyes that never seem to open. Moving his eyes back to the fire, he stood from his sitting position on the couch and stretched gracefully and was fixing to move to his room so that he could get some sleep before tomorrow.

"Where are you off to son?" His father asked as he moved his eyes away from his uncle.

"I'm heading to bed father, it's been a long day with having to train with Zaraki."

Chuckling, Aizen and Gin nodded, "I agree. Good night son and don't forget that you need to be up early tomorrow so we can discuss tactics for destroying the Selinum."

Nodding he made his way to his room. Once he got there he graciously fell into his bed his brown eyes gazing over at the window in front of him. It's not like he didn't want to help his father, but he was only 300 years old while his father was over 1,000. Sighing he stood from his bed and moved towards his bath. Stripping away the clothes, he examined himself in the mirror and smirked. He was a tall, lean-built, muscular guy with spiky orange hair that gave him a deadly, sexy look and molten brown eyes with bits of gold that made hearts melt. He was Sousuke Ichigo and he was the son of the deadliest demon in the world, the Demonian.

Slipping into the tub, he closed his eyes and relaxed. Tomorrow is going to be hell and it's going to be hours of trying to find the perfect tactic. At least Abari Rukia will be there along with her husband Renji. They were all child hood friends and now she's the leader of the assassin team and Renji is the leader of the soldiers. And Ichigo? He's fixing to be ruler of the Demonian.

* * *

So how was it? I'm pretty choppy with my writing since I haven't done it in a while but all reviews are good and if there's any pointers or questions I'll be happy to take them :3

Plus there will be more of the Demonian on the next chapter


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you all for the reviews; it has made me feel amazing to know that I have such a great team of people behind me :3

To answer a question, yes Orihime is a vampire. I didn't think about adding that little part thinking that y'all would know but I am glad you asked. :D

* * *

Squinting and eye open, Ichigo looked at the tiny midget Abarai Rukia before him. Turning his head into his pillow he groaned, "What are you doing in my room at this God awful morning."

Rolling her eyes, Rukia nudged the bulk that is on the bed, "Get up, we have that meeting with King Aizen and need to start moving our troops. Or did you forget." Rukia stated bluntly.

Giving a deep sigh Ichigo looked at her and mumbled, "I know," groggily he got out of bed and stalked towards his closet. "So how long is this meeting going to take midget?"

A vein popped in Rukia's temple, "All morning, now let's go!" She half yelled as she stomped out of his room.

Shaking his head Ichigo smiled at his firecracker of a best friend. It still amazed him how much she's changed from being a short, annoying midget to a beautiful woman with a fierce determination. Slipping on a shirt Ichigo eyed himself in the mirror to make sure that he fit the idea of becoming King. Seeing that he was ready he strolled out of his room and made it to his father's study. After knocking he walked in to see everyone crowded near Aizen's desk, ready to get the plans into action. Sitting himself into one of the single seats near his father, Aizen began his talk.

"Now that everyone is here, let's discuss the plans to take down the Selinum. Now, I have many ears and eyes within their group of followers and I must say that they are just as ready as we are. So, I will let Head Soldier Abarai Renji speak."

Once Aizen seated himself, a man with bright red hair pulled into a ponytail and intricate tattoos bowed to Aizen and the others then began to speak, "Thank you, sir, now as King Aizen has said we are on the brink of war. Right now the Selinum have the upper hand being as they're already part of the human world, while we are down here in the depths of hell. It'll take about two days to make it into the human world and another day to set up camp. I suggest we head out within the end of this week and start having our soldiers prepare double time." As Renji sat down, Aizen gazed at Ichigo who had a thoughtful look.

"Mr. Abarai points out we are in a heavy situation. What do you think we should do Ichigo?"

Clearing his throat, Ichigo stood up, "I say we follow what Renji is saying. He's had the most contact with the human world. We need to start having the soldiers' train either today or tomorrow as we need to make sure we have the supplies such as weapons and medicine to make sure that we rid of the Selinum quickly. But we have to also make sure not to touch their holy grounds for we will be weak and useless. What we need to do is find a way to get them out of their hold and get them on even ground so that we can have the upper hand with a surprise attack using the pawns and then the real attack will come at their weakest moment" Once he finished, he sat back down resting his head in his hand.

Patting Ichigo's shoulder Aizen smiled, "Good thinking my son," eyeing the room he added, "Mr. Abarai, get your soldiers ready, Gin make sure your surveillance team finds a loose end in the Selinum's hold. And Mrs. Abarai, please have the assassin team ready to engage in a stealth mission to see what the Selinum's defenses are. Does everyone understand?"

"Yes, sir!"

Once everyone left, Ichigo hefted his body off of the chair and stretched his way to the main door where the garden was. As soon as he got out there, he felt all of his defenses go down and his body relax from all of the stress from that meeting. Gliding his way through the garden, he found himself a nice tree but only to see it being taken over by Rukia.

Banging on the base of the tree Rukia fell out and hit the ground with a thud. Quirking an eyebrow Ichigo looked at her, "I thought that assassins were never surprised."

Spitting out grass she got herself up, "I was deep in thought and worrying about what I have to do."

"Why would you be worried? I thought you are our top assassin leader."

Blushing from anger, she gnashed her teeth her purple eyes alight, "I am the best and I'm worried because we have no idea what sort of seals and barriers that they have."

Nodding, Ichigo looked at the dark sky, if you could call it that, "Understandable, but don't forget this battle has been going on for millions of years. It has to end and if we can end it we will. They made us come here Rukia, don't forget that, okay."

Brushing off the rest of the dust, she sighed, "As always, you're right. So on a lighter note, once this battle is over, will you ever marry or even think about it?"

"I don't know," he shrugged, "I mean I wouldn't mind, but at the same time all the women here besides you and a few others are either whores or married."

Snickering Rukia nudged him, "Why don't you go for the other team then."

Sputtering Ichigo looked down at her with shocked eyes, "No way in hell!"

"We are in hell."

Shaking his head he made his way back to his room thinking about the awkward conversation he just had with Rukia. Yes, he wouldn't mind marrying; it's just finding the right one to make him happy and also want to have a ton of kids in the process. Rolling his shoulders, he made it to his room. Stepping in, he found his father sitting at his desk looking over his notes about his thoughts and ideas from the meeting this morning.

Glancing up Aizen smiled, "I just wanted to check on you. You seemed spaced out during the meeting."

Shrugging Ichigo plopped onto his bed, "Just tired and thinking. I want to make sure that I take in everything that I can so when I become king that I can make sure our home is safe."

Nodding Aizen stood up, "Once this war is over and we have won, you will become king and soon will have a wife and family; just like your late mother and I did."

Smiling, Ichigo bowed slightly to his father, "Thank you, and I hope I'm as good as a king as you."

"Don't forget, we are Demonian."

"Yes, father."

"Sleep well, son."

Ichigo watched his father walk away after and once he left he closed the door. Glancing over at a portrait that hung high above his bed, he looked at the eyes of his late mother Sosuke Soi-Fong.

"Soon mom, I will finally make you and dad proud of me," he whispered as his brown eyes darkened into a deep mahogany at the thought of his rule and how proud his mother would finally be at him. But first he must fight this battle and make sure that the Selinum will go down without a problem. Giving a big yawn, Ichigo found himself falling asleep in a dreamless slumber.

* * *

Over in the human world, chaos was ensuing inside of Kisuke's castle. Maids were cleaning, soldiers were training, and the research team was crammed into the library trying to find any information that could be useful and Kisuke and Soldier Yoruichi were fighting like cats and dogs. Then there was Princess Orihime watching it all from the balcony of the second floor smiling at all the liveliness that was there. Her grey eyes drifted over everyone. They had their meeting after a delightful lunch and they tried to figure out ways to make this war go quickly and easily without a problem. Seeing as Orihime was the best at healing, she would look after the medical needs while the others did what they do best. Hench all of this controlled madness.

Rubbing her fingers through her hair she walked down the stairs and cleared her throat as everyone stopped to look at what she had to say, "Thank you everyone for being so proficient in your work, but I believe it would be better if we retire and start anew tomorrow as so we are ready," she gave a silent pause so that everyone was looking at her, "and as you know, we will be having the heads of the Selinum coming in along with some of my own people. Also, I would like to thank Soldier Yoruichi and Father Kisuke for helping us with every." Bowing to everyone she gave a gentle smile, "Now come, it's late and we need our rest."

Swishing out of the room Orihime made it to her room only to hear everyone else stop what they were doing to do as she had asked. Getting out of her dress she headed for the bathroom and gave a good look at herself. No one really knew what she is, only who she was. She is God's right hand and a vampire. Such a contradiction but it seems that the holy world works in different ways. Orihime looked at herself and saw creamy looking skin, full hips and bountiful breasts with dark grey eyes and silky auburn hair; her body screamed royalty and was told she looked like her mother and she always loved hearing that. After taking her bath and getting dressed in a pair of shorts and shirt made it back to her room.

Looking down at a picture of her whole family, she placed a kiss on the frame and smiled, "Soon, we will see each other again and this war will finally be over."

* * *

And that is the end of this page :D Again, thank you for the reviews ^.^


End file.
